


In Town

by BlasphemousProphet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ron Weasley, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Ron Weasley, Polyamory, Threesomes, ambiguously in love viktor, background draco and harry, boring married couple draco and harry, future minister of magic hermione, insecure ron weasley, not really - Freeform, only for viktor, semi open marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemousProphet/pseuds/BlasphemousProphet
Summary: Whenever Viktor Krum is in town, he stays with Ron and Hermione. Ron loves when Viktor Krum is in town. Ron hates when Viktor Krum is in town.





	

Ron knows that Harry knows that Victor always sleeps over, whenever he’s in town for a Quidditch match or a publicity shoot or whatever. Ron wonders just how much Harry knows about his sleepovers. Well, he has to talk to someone about it or he’ll bloody explode, and he’s not seeing a therapist so Draco and Harry it is. (It might’ve seemed odd a year ago to go over to Harry’s and talk to DracoandHarry, but now, honestly, Draco’s gotten a beautiful tattoo over the Dark Mark and he’s given away the Malfoy inheritance to charity and he’s all nice and nonintimidating and round and painted Harry’s kitchen in soothing blues, that Ron doesn’t find it odd at all.)

“So what is it?” says Harry, making a concerted effort to refocus his eyes from staring at Draco’s back, puttering around the kitchen, and back onto Ron. Ron appreciates the effort, even if he knows it is only a matter of time before Harry’s stupid, predictable eyes swoop back onto Draco with laserlike efficiency.

“It’s Victor Krum,” mutters Ron.

“Nice man,” Draco says. “Saw him in Diagon the other day.”

“I didn’t know that,” said Harry, eyes fixed back on Draco.

Draco shrugs.

“He’s coming over tonight,” says Ron, louder now, feeling desperate to reclaim some of Harry’s attention. Why is his best friend an idiot? Hermione said Harry and Draco were in a honeymoon phase and to give them time but that was four sodding years ago! If Ron wasn’t so irritated, he’d be a bit jealous.

Draco crosses the kitchen and sits next to Harry, who throws his arm around Draco and seems to calm down a bit from his frankly obsessive ways.

“And?” says Draco. The spoiled, crisp way he seems to say it gives Ron a bit of pause.

“And what?” says Harry. His familiar voice (the voice that dictated Ron’s childhood, swear to Merlin) helps Ron go on.

“He always comes over when he’s in town. And stays over.”

Draco and Harry’s blank faces don’t help.

“Stays the night,” Ron specifies.

“Ah,” says Draco. “Stays the night with – who?”

“Both of us!” says Ron quickly.

Harry’s eyebrows rise to the ceiling. Draco tries to discreetly pinch Harry, probably to warn him not to say anything stupid.

“Ow!” says Harry.

“So what’s the problem?” says Draco smoothly.

Sweet Merlin, Draco is good at this. Thank god Harry has Draco or they would never end up talking about anything, all swallowed by adulthood and all.

“When?” sputters Harry.

“Three years ago,” says Ron miserably. “Hermione invited him to see the new house and we had one too many firewhiskeys and, I don’t know, we just got carried away. It was a spot of fun! But now – he’s in love with her, I know he is, you should see what he sends over after his visits-“

There’s a silence in the kitchen, save the bored hooting of Maleficent, Draco’s owl, perched on top of the counter, staring beadily at Ron.

Harry shakes his head violently, as though trying to shake loose the image.

Ron lowers his head in his hands.

Harry looks scared to speak, but then he does.

“Do you – not want him to be in love with Hermione?” he manages.

“No!” says Ron.

“Maybe he’s in love with you,” Draco suggests.

Ron blinks. “Definitely not.”

“Maybe he’s in love with both of you,” says Draco. “Or maybe he’s not in love at all; he’s just a rich Quidditch player who likes sending presents.”

“If it makes you unhappy, tell Hermione,” Harry suggests weakly.

“Have you two ever-“ starts Ron.

“We’ve had offers,” says Draco. Harry flushes bright red. “Luna, a bunch of times, she said she ‘likes our energy’-“

“And Pansy,” says Harry. “She keeps offering.”

Of course, Ron thinks. The most famous couple in the wizarding world, of course they get offers. Ron feels attacked by a familiar feeling of jealousy. Draco and Harry, Hermione and Krum, the world is in couples.

“But we’re not interested right now,” says Draco.

Harry nods, his eyes bright.

Ron doesn’t know how Harry did it, how Harry found Draco, how they carved out their spot of the world and seemed to make everything work.

“Talk to Hermione,” says Draco.

“He’s coming over tonight,” says Ron.

“If you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to-“ starts Harry.

“Alright,” says Ron, standing up. “I have to go.”

“Good luck, mate,” says Harry, who still looks like his head might explode.

Ron heads for the fireplace.

“And if I can ask a delicate question,” shouts Draco from the kitchen. “How well-endowed is Krum, actually? Because those Quidditch leathers don’t hide much and-“

The fire glows green and the last thing Ron hears is Draco erupting into a fit of giggles.

\--

When Ron gets home, Victor is already there. He and Hermione are laughing in the kitchen, bent over a newspaper. Another house, another happy kitchen.

“Ven I told him, the Hornish wasps are coming-“ says Victor. “He almost pissed himself!”

Hermione’s laughter is girlish, wild; the kind Ron didn’t hear much from her while they were in school. Sure, they were a bit busy hunting down a mass murderer but honestly, Ron had never made her laugh like that.

“Um. Hi,” says Ron.

Victor and Hermione turn to face him.

“Hi!” says Hermione. “I was just about to send an owl, you’re a bit late, I was starting to worry-“

“You don’t seem worried,” said Ron.

Victor stands up. “Ronald,” he says, and extends a hand for a shake. “You look vell.”

Ron shakes his hand. Victor looks as thick and muscular as ever. He has what Hermione once called a ‘gloomy charisma’ and Ron is sure he has girls and boys falling at his feet wherever he goes. What is he doing here, in the flat, on a Wednesday night in March?

“You too,” says Ron.

An air of anticipation descends over the room. Victor’s robes look expensive and Ron wonders if he could rip them off. Hermione looks nervous and excited all at once, the way she always does when Victor comes.

Victor snakes a hand around Ron’s waist and tucks him into his side. Ron might be taller than Victor but Victor is undoubtedly bigger, and it works. Then Victor tucks a hand under Hermione’s chin and tilts her face up.

“I missed you, Hermy,” he says. They’ve finally settled on that nickname, after an hour spent in bed two years ago, lazily trying to make Victor pronounce Hermione.

“Oh,” says Hermione. “That’s nice.”

“It is good to be back,” continues Victor, and his hand is now in Ron’s hair, the nape of Ron’s neck, stroking calmly, and Ron wants to squirm but that wouldn’t be manly and this whole thing is so stupid but Ron suddenly remembers why Victor is good to have around.

“I haff been busy,” says Victor. “But now I haff time to do what I want.”

Hermione grins. “So you came here straightaway?”

“Exactly,” says Victor. “Shall we?”

Ron nods. He’s feeling calmer from Victor’s quick massage - Merlin, why does he want Victor’s attention so badly? Hermione leads the way to the bedroom.

It’s made up nicely, there are candles, and Ron wonders how long Hermione has been waiting for this. Ron feels swamped by inadequacy, watching Victor’s hairy chest emerge from under his robes. Fucking hell.

Ron reaches for Hermione and kisses her. Her mouth parts immediately. She smells like green tea and roses and good things. Behind them, Victor is undoing her zipper. She sighs into the kiss. Ron wonders what fourth year him would have had to say about this. Probably something unkind, to himself, to Hermione, to Victor Krum. But Ron has grown from that and besides, he agreed to this. And, looking at Victor’s hands quickly stripping Hermione of her clothes and tossing her on the bed, it wasn’t like it was a hardship.

“Ron?” said Hermione.       

There had been a few times when they’d stopped because Ron wasn’t in the moment. This wasn’t going to be one of those times. There was a massive, hard cock between Victor’s legs that Ron was curious about, and there was Hermione, eager and wet and unbuttoned.

Ron shucks his trousers and makes for the bed.

This was why he liked this, why he let Victor stay over. Let! What a stupid word, Hermione did as she pleased; as she should, and what pleased her was letting Victor bury his tongue between her legs while she kissed the life out of Ron.

And here was another thing Ron liked about Victor Krum. The man knew how to multitask. While he licked at Hermione, eliciting sounds from her that sounded distinctly un-Hermionelike, he reached for Ron, for Ron’s cock, and gave it a few sharp, satisfying tugs.

With Krum – Victor in their bedroom everything was surreal. Their bed seemed to stretch out for miles in every direction (excepting that one time Hermione had kicked out in ecstasy and knocked Ron clear off the bed). The bed didn’t seem attached to their small apartment at all (excepting the times when Crookshanks or Pigwidgeon would interrupt). Their bed was floating in space, tumbling them upside down and inside out, rolling on bursts of pleasure.

“Victor,” Hermione mumbles. “Ron.”

She is careful to pay them both equal attention. She hadn’t been this careful in the past and it had had…consequences. But here, now, Ron appreciated her, so much, for caring for him, tending to his needs, being so beautifully there.

Her lips go lax against Ron’s, distracted.

“Oh!” Hermione shouts. Her toes curled, her body tensed and then she melts.

“Number vone,” says Victor smugly. His mouth is positively dripping. Ron stops holding Hermione and stares. Then Victor reaches for Ron. These Quidditch players, they’re insatiable.

Ron feels small when Victor is touching him, when Victor is taking care of him. Hermione is propping herself up to watch as Victor touches Ron the way he’s learned Ron likes to be touched (soft in some places, quick and rough in others).

Victor’s hands trail down the curve of Ron’s arse. This is something Ron hadn’t known he liked, hadn’t known he was allowed to like. Ron exhales roughly and Victor laughs.

“This is good, yes?”

Victor likes to hear that he is good and it’s something Hermione likes telling him. But now, he’s asking Ron and Ron has to be honest-

“So good,” says Ron. “It’s-“

And there it is, Victor’s massive cock, and Ron wants to taste it, to make Victor arch his back and tell Ron how good he feels, so Ron pushes Victor onto his back, lying next to Hermione, and lowers his mouth onto Victor’s cock.

Ron’s out of practice and he chokes a little. Victor likes that. Victor’s hands, or Hermione’s hands, are playing in his hair.

“You look so good, trying so hard,” says Hermione from what seems like a faraway distance. They’ve discussed this, how Ron likes the faint sting of humiliation when she patronizes him, when she compliments him, even when she just narrates what’s happening.

It takes a while to get Victor to come. It usually does.

This is Ron’s favorite part. When Hermione and Victor, sated, peer down at Ron, who is hard as a rock, hungry, desperate to be a part of things. Then Ron is the main part, the center of the room, and he loves it. Sometimes Victor will make Hermione come again, both just watching him as she gets fingered. Sometimes Victor will fuck Hermione, if Ron is willing to wait. He usually is. So Victor will fuck Hermione and Ron will watch another man take apart his wife and he won’t care, too deep into his desire to care, and Victor will do it perfectly, expertly, the kind of expertise that comes with a lifetime of being the one everyone wants, with the kind of experience Ron will never have, and Ron will watch, trembling, as they kiss and touch and fuck without him.

Hermione comes twice this time.

Then they’ll turn to Ron and spread him open, touch him everywhere and Ron will be bare, desperate for their approval, and they’ll make him wait for it.

“I vill not hurt you,” Victor had said to him their first time. He never has.

If they can manage it, they’ll end with Ron in Hermione while Victor is fucking him. It takes Ron a while to move after that.

They’ve seen him, at his most beastly, tearing up, begging to come, asking Hermione if she loves him like he loves her. And they still like him. Hermione still likes him, loves him, even after watching Ron get fucked on top of her, watching Ron just shut up and take it and love it. Victor still thinks Ron is desirable even after witnessing Ron’s most private, sacred moments, seeing straight through to the center of Ron.

Merlin, Ron loves when Victor is in town.

\---

Afterward they lie tangled up in each other, Hermione between them. Hermione’s eyes are drifting closed, Krum’s hand is lying possessively on her stomach.

“This vas nice,” says Krum into the silence. His hand starts playing a little dance on Hermione’s stomach, with its stretch marks. Hermione rarely lets Ron touch her stomach. Ron starts to feel the familiar come down, those low feelings that inevitably arise when he sees Krum and Hermione in a bed together. “I tell everyone, you know,” he says.

“Tell everyone what?” Ron snaps.

“Vote Granger! She is smart and vise and sexy,” says Krum, moving his hand upward and cupping one of Hermione’s breasts.

Hermione flushes, looking pleased. “I’m not even running for anything now,” she says.

“Vone day you will,” says Krum, decisively.

Hermione drops a kiss onto Krum’s shoulder.

They’re in bed with the future Ministress of Magic. Ron believes it and apparently so does Krum. Ron touches the inside of Hermione’s thigh, checking to see if she’s ready for another round. She’s soaked through the sheets.

“Don’t be stupid,” says Hermione. Ron slips a hand inside her while she’s talking. She lets him in without hesitation.

“Ve are all stupid,” says Krum. “Compared to you.”

Krum bites her nipple.

“No,” says Hermione. “This – this seems like the work of two very s-smart men.”

By the end of the sentence she’s gasping. Ron loves it when he and Krum work together on her.

Ron hates it when Victor Krum comes to town. He’s so competent and burly and good at what he does on them, making them feel small and safe and wanted. Ron loves it when Victor Krum comes to town. He says the nicest things to them, because he’s almost definitely in love with Hermione, or him, or both of them. There’s only so much longer they can do this for because Hermione’s been talking about having a kid and Krum’s not going to want to be around them then, but for now, Ron loves it.

And while Ron loves the idea of Hermione, all swelled up with his child, his traitorous brain latches onto the idea of Krum coming over while Hermione’s pregnant, making Ron all swelled up with Krum while Krum sees Hermione all swelled up with him. His mind is a mess when Krum comes over, flitting from impossible scenario to scenario hungrily.

This is probably the last time. Krum is not going to want to be around them with a child.

Krum pushes Ron’s hands over his head. “Next veek?” he asks. “Are you here?”

“We’re here,” says Hermione.

They’re always here, in the same place, in their little apartment, which seems even littler when Krum leaves it, while Krum moves around the world, with a cast of changing partners, doing whatever he wants. He always plans his next visit with them while he’s in bed.

“I come?”

“Please,” says Ron, and for the moment, he’s not embarrassed by the thin, reedy he says it. (Begs it, more like, if Ron is being precise.)

“Number five,” says Ron. Victor pushes and holds Ron’s head down between Hermione’s legs. Ron can barely breathe. Victor’s hand is strong on him.

“Stop counting,” gasps Hermione.

“Sorry, Hermy,” says Victor. He’s too calm. Ron hates that about him.

They all fall apart. It’s more intimacy than Ron thought he would ever be capable of.

\---

Ron walks Victor out the next day. Hermione is sleeping late.

“We’re planning on a kid, you know,” says Ron. “Hermione really wants one.”

Victor drops his bag and claps both hands on Ron’s shoulders. “A little vone? Good,” he says. He seems a bit nervous as he says it.

“Will you – are you still going to want to come?” says Ron. It’s too much, the direct eye contact and the hands on shoulders and-

“Oh…of course,” says Victor. “A little Hermy, imagine!”

Ron lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“I vill get the little one their first broom,” announces Victor. “Do not let anyone else do this.”

Ron laughs a little.

“You are sweet, Ron,” says Victor. He lowers his mouth to Ron’s ear and whispers, enunciating very clearly, “I like it ven when you face goes as red as your hair.”

Ron can feel his blush spreading. “You are red everywhere,” says Victor. “In Bulgaria, this is a sign of health. And you are good for Hermy. And me.”

“Thanks,” says Ron dumbly. “You know, I-“

But Ron stops and they face each other. “I’m glad you’re coming back.”

“And me,” says Victor. “I am also glad. Tell Hermy I said…spogom.”

Victor always looks sad when saying goodbye to Hermione, like he’s seeing what could have been. Ron can’t help but feel sorry for him. Ron comes to home to Hermione every night. Victor comes home to her once every few months.

“Congratulations on the baby,” says Victor.

“It isn’t – it hasn’t happened yet,” says Ron.

“Ach,” says Victor, shaking his head. “You vant it to happen, it vill happen.”

“Then…thanks,” said Ron.

Victor kisses Ron briefly on the lips and Ron feels a frisson of something shoot through him.

“I vill see you next time, yes?”

“Yes,” says Ron, nodding fervently.

Ron watches Victor step into the fireplace.

“Spogom!” Ron shouts.

Victor smiles widely back at him, headed back out into the world to do what he wants.

“Spogom, Ron Veasley!” he shouts back.

Ron heads to the bedroom to check if Hermione is awake. He suddenly wants her, more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life.

Ron hates when Victor Krum is in town. Ron loves when Victor Krum is in town.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't have a job rn and am feeling all kind of wierdsies and writing HP fanfic makes me feel better.  
> I imagine this to be the same Draco and Harry from Like A Dog Without A Bone, in case you were curious what those two got up to. Feel free to comment or come to talk to me about poly negotiations and confused Ronald Weasley at blasphemousprophet.tumblr.com.  
> ps I would love if someone Bulgarian could give this a linguistic once over. I tried to imitate Krum's speech the way JKR wrote it, but I don't know how respectful it is.


End file.
